


The two years you've been gone.

by Hamatopurity



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Violence, also children wizards swearing, possibly blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sans turned into a Curropt and dissapeared, a new adventure has begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two years later

It's been two years since Sans became a Curropt, a creature that was once a monster, but lost its HOPE,it's very will to live. The spell the PLAYER had cast on Sans that day had sped the process up. Sans was already at 1HP, the spell became his final push.

For the past two years,everyone searched for Sans,any type of rumors or words of whereabouts , the now broken family searched for him. But it was as if he disappeared completely,almost as if he knew they were looking for him and he didn't WANT to be found.

One day however...

Chara and Frisk kept in a battle stance,Chara's fists engulfed in red and orange flames,Frisk's body having several bladed petals circling them,both red and magenta eyes filled with determination.

Undyne smirked at the two ten year old wizards,she could tell they'd been improving with every bit of sparring and training they went through with her, and they've both gotten so much stronger in both magic and strength.

"Alright punks! Try and hit me with ya got! No holding back!!! Got it?!" Both children nodded.

Chara suddenly jumped up high,they held in a breath 

"HELLFIRE DEMON..."

Frisk suddenly started running full speed at Undyne "BLADED PETAL..."

"SCREAM!!!!!"  
"DANCE!!!!!!!!"

A flurry of flames and bladed petals were sent flying at Undyne, the former captain of the royal guard jumped,but as it turned out,she wasn't quite quick enough and got hit with the combined attack of the Demon and Floral Wizards.

As the dust cleared,Undyne was covered head to toe in bruises,her now short undercut scarlet hair frizzed up, but she still had a wide toothy smile.  
Just above her head was a black and red 80

"Not bad punks! You two combined could really kick some serious ass!" As Chara landed on one knee, the blue oversized jacket they now wore flapped in the wind.

"Thanks Undyne,but all this training has really got me hungry..." Chara had grown a few inches over the past two years,their hair having a natural spiky look to it and they kept it and short,along with the blue jacket that went to their ankles,Chara also wore a now sleeveless black tank top with gold stripes, black shorts with white tights, and black hiking sandals.

"Pretty sure your always hungry,Char" Frisk had grown their hair out,though only on the left side,which went to the bottom of their shoulder blades and was in a french braid, the other side meanwhile,was cute to stay right on the chin and had a slight flippy look to it, and had sapphire blue streaks on the ends. Ever since Frisk cast their first spell nonverbaly,their eyes remained a furious magenta that almost seemed to glow. Frisk now wore a green and lavander stripped shirt that had a frilled sleeve on the end,jeans with flowers sewed into them.As well as brown leather boots.

Chara shruggingly put their hands behind their head in a relaxed manner "eh,whatever Fri, I hope Mom made some pie or somethin' though I could go for some good fire" Frisk chuckled "you know full well there is some, ya pyro"

Undyne suddenly picked both ten year olds and held them under her arms "well what're we waitin' fot?!! LETS GO NERDS!!!"the tall fish monster then went running at speeds that would any passerby gawk with jaws dropped.

 

Once arriving home, the fish monster and two young human wizards saw Alphys turning on the tv.

"SUP SWEETCAKES!"  
"Hiya Alph"  
"What's on?"

The short reptilian monster looked over "o-oh! Undyne! F-f-Frisk! And Chara! H-how was the training t-today?" As Undyne dropped Frisk and Chara,she ran up to Alphys and scooped up her fiancé.

"GREAT!!! THESE TWO TWERPS ARE GETTIN' TOUGHER AND TOUGHER EVERYDAY!!!!" Undyne than proceeded to bombard Alphys with several smooches,leaving said dino monster red as Chara's eyes.

Just then,Frisk noticed the tv,the Floral Wizard elbowed Chara "Char,look at that." Chara raised a brow,that is until they followed their sibling's gaze and gasped.

On the tv,a reporter showed a captured video of a group of people in strange outfits,surrounding an all too familiar Curropt,now tied in several ropes and chains.

"Duncle Sans..."

 

Chara and Frisk got they're family to go with them to where the video took place,about an hour away from they're home. Once there,Chara's keen eyesight noticed a small puddle of black liquid.

The ten year old knelt down to smell the odd puddle.

"Chara my child,is it...really a good idea to sniff that? I may not have as powerful sense of smell as you,but the stench is very strong from here..." Chara was silent for a moment before they rubbed their nose and stood up.

"It's old...but it smells kinda like Sans,ketchup....mist... And baking powder, but there's also an...odd scent with it,I'm not sure describe it exactly...." Papyrus stepped towards Chara warily "CHARA,DO YOU THINK....YOU COULD FIND SANS?"

Chara breathed in deep, and then began sniffing the air "it's faint....but I think I can find him.... But it might be hard,from the looks of it,it's been a long time since he's been here,plus I haven't had a whiff of Sans' scent in so long. But I can try..."

Later,now back in the car (much to Chara's dismay) the group followed Chara's nose towards an old warehouse looking building.

Once Papyrus parked the car,Chara was the first out of the car 

"OH THANK YOU!! SWEET BLISS!!!" In midst of their relished happiness,Chara hugged the ground with tears of joy running down they're face.

"Um...Chara?young one?" Toriel waved off Asgore a little more bitterly than she intended.  
"Just let them have their moment..."

Chara suddenly sniffed,then quickly stood up.

"*sniff**sniff* we're at the right place.... I definitely smell Sans here.... But that odd second scent....it must be because he's a Curropt now..." Papyrus was just about to run towards the mysterious warehouse,but then Mettaton stopped him with his hand.

"METTATON WHA-" Mettaton spoke in a gentle tone which surprised even Papyrus.

"Darling, I... I know you miss Sans dearly,but we mustn't rush in recklessly,we have to make some kind of plan..." Papyrus sighed in defeat "YOU...YOU ARE RIGHT,METTATON,ALTHOUGH I WANT TO SEE SANS AGAIN,WE NEED TO THINK OF SOME PLAN."

"Uh...guys? I think Chara has other plans..."the group whipped around towards Frisk to see Chara had already gone.

"MY CHILD?!!"  
"AFTER SAYING WE NEEDED A PLAN,THEY JUST GO OFF ANYWAY?!!"

Frisk let out an exasperated "that's Chara for you...."

 

Meanwhile,inside the odd warehouse,a certain spiky haired demon wizard was causing a rampage,their flames of Hellfire causing havoc.

"HELLFIRE DEMON BLAZING SUN!!!!"

A plufera of red and orange flames were sent straight at several of the humans in the same odd clothing from the live feed the news prod cast. The red eyed child then picked up a man by the shirt collar with strength that would've surprised anyone that didn't know Chara well.

"I know ya got some information,so tell me...where is he. What are you planning on doing to my Duncle...." Chara's ruby red eyes had tears beginning to stream down them.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR GOING TO DO HIM,WHERE IS SANS GASTER?!! TELL ME!!!"


	2. The birth of Undertale

After the moment of shock, the others quickly ran inside the odd warehouse, the sounds of flames attacking in all directions was heard (as well as seen) Frisk muttered "I honestly am not even surprised,they've been jumping at the mere mention of anything Sans related,they'd follow a rumor without even so much as hearing the whole story..."

Flowey whom had been held under Frisk's arm the whole time said "yeah,by now,you'd think they'd use that brain of they'res."

Toriel responded "we don't have time to dwell on that now,we have to find both them and Sans! Undertech has very skilled wizards,Chara has only been able to use magic for a couple years,them however,have most likely had decades to learn all kinds of magic..."

Undyne smiled "don't worry about them Toriel, the punk may be young, but they're tough as nails!" Toriel smiled and nodded.

The former queen had faith in her child.

Meanwhile,inside.

Chara's glare at the beaten down Undertech soldier could very well bore a hole into the skull,but rather, the young demon wizard repeated their question.

"Where is Sans Gaster?" The pure venom in they're voice could make even the bravest person quiver. Just as the man under Chara's grip did at this very moment.

However,just then,there was a loud 

"CHARA!!!"

Said child turned to see their family running towards them "oh. Hey guys." Frisk could only roll their eyes at their sibling's bland response.

*SLASH*

Just as they were distracted, the man under their grip got them with a three razored knife,causing them to let go and hold their wound.

"GAH!!! Dammit..."

Toriel angerly lit her fist aflame and punched the Undertech soldier at least several yards away "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY CHILD?!!"

Chara then doubled over as they clutched one hand over their wound,Toriel then knelt down "Chara! Here,allow me to-"

But before Toriel could finish her sentence,Chara ignited their fist, and pressed the flames against their bloody wound,which,on further inspection,was rather deep and would no doubt scar.

"NNGH!!! HAA..!!!" Chara subconsciously yelled out in pain,despite wanting to hold back any pain to lessen their families concern. "C-Chara! What are you doing?! I can use healing magic!"

Chara shook their head whilst holding back the urge to tell out "n-no! It'll take too much m-magic...energy! I'll just....nngh....CLOSE IT MYSELF!!!" Just as they would was sealed by the magical fire, the young demon wizard stood up tall as they could "we don't know how tough these b-jerks are,we need everyone at full strength,no matter what,we HAVE to save Sans,we just have to."

Frisk smiled "Chara has a point,even if closing an injury like that is abit more than reckless,we have to give our all to find Dad and bring him home." The family of monsters nodded in agreement,Chara gave a large,sharp toothed smile "alright,let's get roastin!"

Chara pounded their fist together,igniting them,just as more Undertech soldiers attacked.

A flurry of attacks were sent in all directions,be it fire,bladed petals,spears,thunder,bones,cannons, and even friendliness pellets were sent straight at the enemy line.

"HELLFIRE DEMON....SCREAM!!!!"  
"PETAL BLADE DANCE!!!"

The mixture of flames and bladed petals went flying,hitting a good amount of the Undertech soldiers.

Meanwhile,not too far from where the family of monsters and two human children fought,there was a large room,in the very center, the large,skeletal figure of the now Curropted Sans stood,chains all around his bazaar body,watching with a malicious smile was The PLAYER. 

They turned only slightly towards the human next to him,a man in his mid twenties,while he did wear the same black and gray uniform as the other Undertech members,he had burn marks all over his body,even his uniform and hair was scorched,his skin was dry and unbelievably tan,with deep red hair,which almost seemed to have given up growing any further,it looked like the man attempted to give himself an undercut by hand. But the mans eyes,they red,but unlike Chara's,they didn't have the joy and hope theirs brought,it almost seemed as if it brought only pain and misery.

"It seems our guests have arrived,why don't you *greet* them...Scorch?" The taller man smiled at the self proclaimed demon's request.

"Nothing would make me happier,some random squabblers are easy kill to burn...I've always wondered how little children and monsters really SCREAM!!"

 

"HELLFIRE DEMON...BLAZING FURY!!!!!"

The explosion caused by the young demon wizard sent the soldiers flying,a triumphant sharp toothed smile spreading across Chara's face "HAHA!!! Man! That one was over WAY too quickly! C'mon! Who's next?!" 

Frisk could only role their eyes at their sibling,even with the seriousness of the situation, Chara always felt the need to go overboard "hmm..show off... Incredibly skilled demon wizard or no,their just one big kid... I kinda forget we're both still kids...afterall that's happened." Just as Frisk finished their sentence,they sent their signature bladed petal attack flying.

"*Two years ago,neither of us would've willingly went into a battle like this...Chara didn't want to become what Matrix made them... And I hate fighting so much... Two years ago,I might've just stayed home,waiting to see Dad again. But that's not me now,the me today learned something a long time ago.*"

"HEY BRAT!!!" The soldier had attempted to attack them with the same type of knife the guy from earlier had used on Chara,Frisk gritted their teeth as they held out their right hand "ROSES VENGEANCE:WHIP."

In seconds,a whip made entirely of a rose thorny vine appeared, the hilt a rose that quickly hardened into what appeared to be steel, the crimson red colors remaining.

"*both me and Chara learned...*"

"HAA!!!" Frisk spun on one heel as they attacked the soldier, the rose thorn whip wrapping around the soldiers arm "GUUUFH!!! YOU LITTLE BITC-" Frisk cut their opponent off as they spin jumped and kicked the man in the skull, and then swiftly punched him in the throat.

"*it is NO sin,to fight for your friends,you're family,if no one else will protect and fight for them. Why not the one by they're side? If I don't protect those I love with my very heart and soul...then who will?*"

"It's not nice to swear in the precense of children. I also am neither a girl or boy,if you want to be able to use your limbs,you be sure to remember that, and the same goes for if you or anyone harms my family." Frisk suddenly turned to the soldier they struck down with a look of pure fury in they're magenta eyes "I will not hesitate to bring you all down myself if you even THINK of tearing this family apart again, and it will be the only time I will neglect to use any MERCY."

Suddenly,Chara's wide smile faltered and they stopped, and listened.

An orange magic circle then appeared on the ground,it glowed brighter and brighter by the second,Chara wideded their eyes in realization.

"EVERYBODY,STAY BACK!!!" The child's family members looked to see the magic circle,having no time to dilly dally,they all made a break for it. 

Just as a large explosion erupted from the spot Chara stood.

"CHARA NO!!!" Frisk however,smirked and replied to their mothers yell "no worries...magic like that has no effect on Chara." 

Just as they said that,the explosion slowly disappeared,it was seemingly sucked in,until all that was left was Chara patting their belly,a wide joyful smile on their face.

A loud burp escaped the ruby eyed wizard "haha! I haven't eaten like that since Tuesday! But the taste is terrible,I've tasted month old slop with better flavor than that!"

The attacker looked with slight disappointment "so,you're the demon hunter The PLAYER spoke of,well I guess I shouldn't take this too lightly..." The scarred man then smiled as if any bit of sanity he had suddenly disappeared "that's good. I always wanted to hear what the screams of a child sounded like. I haven't even heard a monsters delicious screams of AGONY! HAHAHA!!! I hope you'll be challenging,I just L.O.V.E. playing with my prey."

Chara smiled with just as much insanity and tilted their head to the side with a wicked look in their bright red eyes "well, I don't take someone who just takes lives so easily, and after I kick your ass,you'll tell me where my Duncle is."

The man smirked "I like your style,twerp,it'll make it all the more satisfying when I bathe in your blood."

Chara engulfed their fists in they're burning demon flames.

"Well...COME AT ME THEN!"

Both wizards charged at eachother,two different fires burning in they're eyes.

"HELLFIRE DEMON IRON FIST!!!!!"

The blazing fist socked Scorch in the jaw, but seemed to hardly faze him.

Scorch grabbed the demon wizard's arm and threw them. As Chara went flying,Scorch held out a scarred hand,several magic circles appeared on the ground.

"GROUNDMINE:EXPLOSION!!!"

Chara landed and skidded on their hands as the magic circles exploded. But just as before,Chara ate it all,they're stomach bulged from the feast like proportions of the multiple explosions.

"WOO! Now that was a hefty meal! But I'm still gonna win. You can bet on that,you're freaky explosion magic doesn't work on me." Chara creaked their neck,a satisfying pop being heard.

The burned and scarred man smiled madly "hehe,well I suppose it's a good thing I studied and mastered lightning magic as well." Chara raised a brow and gasped "what?!"

"HEAVENS THUNDER STRIKE!!!!!!!!"

A strike of electricity came from above,Chara dodged it and got onto their feet by only a hair.

"Damn! I gotta keep my senses open if I don't wanna bite the dust..." Chara closed their eyes and let their senses open. They've read before the wizards that used demon magic,also known as demon hunter magic. They naturally have the fabled qualities of a demon,including inhanced senses. But if a Demon Hunter were to open up their highly sensitive senses,they might go into a animalistic state of mind.

Chara rarely ever let's their senses left open,they have to keep in focus when they let their senses open at all. But it's no easy task.

"*I have to,Duncle Sans is in trouble, and I can't let anything else happen, I have to give all this my all,or not at all!*"

Chara's pupils suddenly thinned to a slit as they opened their eyes. The small wizard sniffed in deeply, the foul smell of electricity made them scrunch their nose.

Chara jumped with a flip to the side just as the electrical strike went soaring.

"Nimble little brat,arn't you?"

Chara smirked with a bright glint in their eyes "well,you really shouldn't underestimate me just cause I'm a small fry. I am a Demon Hunter, and you better bet I'm proud of it!"

"HELLFIRE DEMON BLAZING FURY!!!!!!"

The tremendous blast of flames sent Scorch flying,he knelt as he sat up "he...he...he your definitely serve your name well twerp."

Chara smiled and tilted their head to the side madenly "you'll be saying that with more fear soon enough." Chara then took off their jacket,SANS' jacket, and tied the sleaves around their waist.

"You know, I remember two years ago,Matrix said you bozos called me and my family one name....Undertale. If I remember correctly, the reason for that was cause we came underground, and our little adventure for freedom sounds like such a tale, and y'know... I like the sound of it."

Chara's right hand suddenly engulfed itself in flames,but it was different then their usual flames,it was a mixture of different colors that licked and crosses eachother.

For the first time since the fight,Scorch looked genuinely surprised "that spell...but no even bothers to use it anymore!"

Chara placed the bizarre flame on their left arm,just near their shoulder,just near their shoulder. A light of red came from it.

"From now on. We are Undertale....AND MESSING WITH US WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE!!!!!"

As Chara removed their hand and both were now engulfed in they're usual demon hellfire.

On the place Chara had touched their arms with the odd flames,was a tattoo like mark,an upside down heart with wings similar to a dragon or demon on its side. The mark was red.

This was what will be known,as the guild mark,of Undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the amount of Fairy Tail references are out the wazoo, but I'm obsessed m8.
> 
> Try listening to this https://youtu.be/sS1p01nfMpo During the fight scenes,it works so well man.


	3. Chara Vs. Scorch

Scorch glowered as he stood up and held an electrified fist to Chara,said ten year old stood they're ground,their new deep red guild mark still warm and almost shimmering in the little light in the warehouse.

"THUNDERING FIST!!!!"

Chara menuvered out of the way and jumped with a flaming foot.

"HELLFIRE DEMON CLAW!!!!"

The attack sent Scorch flying before his feet connected to the ground and skidded. A look of pure anger on his face "little brat..." The insane wizard held out a hand

"CUMULONIMBUS LIGHTNING CHAIN!!!!"

a courous of lightning went sailing down from above towards the pale skinned wizard. Chara tried to dodge as many as possible, but at least three hit them and had them on the ground,their clothes torn and singed. The only thing nearly unscathed was the blue jacket tied around their waist by some miracle.

Scorch laughed manically "ha ha ha! For a second, I thought killing you would be hard... I guess the fabled power of the demon hunters were just nothin but talk!"

Chara however,smiled wide "you think..I'm anywhere near done? I may be down,but I'm sure as hell not out." Chara got to their feet,their spiky hair covering the majority of their eyes.

"what?!" Chara snickered at their enemy's exclamation of shock "didn't you hear me when I upped the heat?" Chara pointed right at their new guild emblem "from this day on, we're Undertale. This mark is a big warning sign for you and your buddies. If you mess with us,we will take every one of you down. You can count on that."

"HELLFIRE DEMON BLAZING SUN!!!!"

The wild eyed wizard jumped as they sent a complete wild fire at scorch,who was sent flying with plenty of more burns than before.

"GAHHHHH!!!! You damn BITCH!"

Scorch stood up and ran with two thundering fist. Chara only smirked from where they firmly stood.

"THUNDERING FIST!!!!!!"

Chara went flying into a wall,but their maddening smile didn't falter once. 

The ruby eyed wizard chuckled "that kind of tickled! Now it's time to really bring on the heat!" Chara focused on their power,it accumulated from their stomach,to their lungs, and straight to their throat.

"HELLFIRE DEMON SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chara's breath attack sent the burnt wizard flying into a wall,Scorch getting hit straight in the head,immediately doubling over and coughing up blood.

Chara ran they're fingers through their reddish brown hair "haha, I told you, I wasn't gonna lose,ya roughed me up abit,but I'm not down!"

Frisk looked at their sibling and smiled "heha,overboard as usual!" Toriel looked absolutely amazed "incredible,I knew Chara was a very skilled wizard, but I never imagined they were this powerful!"

Papyrus gave his usual bright smile, but looked down,he gripped the old red scarf around his neck "SANS..." When Papyrus was a small child,he had reaccruing nightmares,he began to doubt the power he had. Sans was worried, and even though Papyrus never failed to smile, and in turn make others smile,Sans could always read expressions deeper than they appeared.

Sans always had to be both Papyrus' father and mother, and it wasn't easy since he practically raised the town of Snowdin himself,being the oldest monster there. But, he eventually came to a solution,Sans gave Papyrus his scarf that was sewn with shimmering red scales, and was once a gift from Camilia Nebula, the one human ally the monsters had, and the first woman Sans ever loved.

Sans told Papyrus the scarf was good luck,it would always make him the greatest,no matter what. Papyrus never forget his older brother's words then,and he refused to forget them now.

Papyrus gripped the old red scarf tightly as he took his other hand,it glowed in a mixture of blue and orange as he placed it on the back of his skull,just as the glow disapeared,in the place Papyrus put his hand, the same guild mark appeared, but instead of red,it was pink.

The others looked on and did just the same.

Toriel's mark was now on her left hand, and was cyan.

Asgore's mark was on his right ear,just on edge, and was black.

Mettaton's was on his chest, and was orange.

Undyne's Mark was on the left side of her neck, and was yellow.

Alphy's Mark was on her tail,right on the center, and was a deep ocean blue.

Flowey pretended not to care, but when he thought no one was looking,put his new mark on his left leaf that served as hands,it was a greenish magenta.

Frisk smiled brightly,they put their mark on they're right arm,just near the shoulder, it was an yellowish orange.

Chara gave off a smug grin "alright everyone, I got an idea,Duncle Sans is somewhere in here, but it's way too big for me to track his new weird scent,so we'll all split up! It's too big for teams,so we'll all have to go alone."

Everyone gave only sure nods in agreement.

*later,with Chara's search*

Chara ran through the large hallway,trying to sniff Sans out, but finding it awfully difficult,Chara then noticed a door marked *live experiments* Chara gave a mix between a smile and a scowl of disgust.

"bastards... I swear,if I see one cat with like twenty legs coming out of its back, I will scream."

But what Chara found inside,shocked them.

Within a cage, and chained in shackles,were two human girls,from the looks of it, twins. But they also looked surreal,they had curled horns on the sides of they're heads,leathery,almost bat like wings, and they're eyes,they were yellow like gold, and they're pupils were thinned to slits,no different than a reptile,additionally, the girls great vivid white hair very short,at least to the bottom of they're skulls, and judging from the cuts,were cute with a jagged knife,rather than a pair of scissors. The girls were also completely covered in scars on they're unbelievably pale skin.

"oh...my god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and new characters up next time,on HOPE and DETERMINATION!


	4. The Gōman Muzai sisters

Chara ran over to the cell the two girls were in,they both cowered in fear, and now that they were closer,Chara could see along with scars on the two girls painfully pale skin,there were bruises and what appeared to be bite marks on they're necks and legs,all the two girls wore were ragged clothe in a makeshift dress.

"Wh..who are you two? What happened?" One of the girls who seemed much more physically scarred than other spoke in a raspy pained voice   
"My...my name is...Taiyō,Taiyō Gōman Muzai...this is m-my sister,Tsuki..." The little girl named Tsuki had a much quieter,scared voice "we...we have been here for so long..."

Chara gulped "well...how did you get here?" Taiyō shuddered before she said "a..a few years ago...we came from our village in Japan to live here in America,our Mama and Papa were really happy about it, and...we were excited to see everything..."

Tsuki spoke up "but one day,Mama left,she said she had something really important to do... And a few days after,when we were walking home one day when some people in weird clothes attacked us,one of them were all grey and kept...*changing*"

Taiyō finished "they tried to take us, but Papa tried to stop them... But a few of them shot him, and the one that kept changing took out this sharp knife... And cut Papa's throat... I remember wanting to throw up,Tsuki did... And then we tried to run away from the bad people, but two of them grabbed us from behind, and put these white cloths over our mouths...everything went black after that..."

Tsuki said "they locked us up,put us in these weird dresses that kept getting shorter and shorter, and then they hurt us...badly, and sometimes they put needles in us,or attack us with weird lighting... And sometimes,at night,some of the men comes in here,forces this weird seed into our mouths, and then we can't move...it's like everything won't listen, and the bad guys take off they're pants, and pull off our skirts... And everything just hurts...the only thing we can move is our mouths..."

Taiyō added "eventually,these horns and wings appeared,our eyes suddenly looked funny, and when we wake up,we keep getting bruises and marks on our necks..."

Chara clasped a hand over their mouth in horror "oh god..." Chara realized it, these poor girls we kidnapped,tortured,experimented on, and completely violated. To top it off,Tsuki and Taiyō looked to be only a few years younger than Chara themself,eight, maybe even seven,Chara knew of both physical, and mental pain all too well.

Chara grasped their hands on the bars, the metal softened from the heat radiating from Chara's magic, and quickly, the young wizard pried the bars apart.

Chara quickly stepped in,both girls had confused looks "w-what are you..." 

Chara commanded "stay still." Chara one by one used their magic to break the chained shackles,careful not to harm Tsuki or Taiyō.

In response, the girls rubbed they're red wrists, and then looked up at the red eyes, something about them,was filled with some kind of joy, and hope.

Chara held out their hand "my name,is Chara Dreemuur,I want to save my Duncle, and I promise, I will save you both, and get you out of here."

The two twins looked at eachother,before Taiyō gave a comforting nod to her sister, and took Chara's extended hand,Tsuki holding on to Taiyō's arm.

Chara led the two girls out,running as fast as they could out of there,just as Taiyō asked "I-if your looking for the C-Curropt,it's...it's straight down the hall,from what I heard from some of the bad people..."

Chara smiled "thanks, I would've ended up getting lost in here if you didn't tell me,now let's go! After me and my family get our Duncle back,we're all heading home!"

Tsuki asked shyly "but um,if...if he's a Curropt...how are you...?" Chara smiled cheekly "me and Frisk have been working on that,for the past two years,exactly,we've been making and perfecting a one time spell,there might be side effects, but it's the only way to get Sans back."

*meanwhile,with Frisk*

Frisk ran into some more Undertech soldiers,they had their bladed petals circling them while they fought with their Roses Vengeance whip.

"BLADED PETAL DANCE!!!!"

Frisk knocked down their last opponent though with considerable difficulty when their phone started buzzing,Frisk raised a brow as they pulled it out.

The screen showed a text from Chara depicting the location of where Sans is "got it...hang on Dad,we're bringing you home."

Frisk ran as fast as they could,keeping their magical whip at their side,just in case.

* meanwhile,elsewhere...*

A malicious smile tugged at The PLAYER's copied lips,looking through the cameras, they chuckled devilishly at seeing the two ten year old wizards run towards the containment holding the now Curropt form of Sans Comic Gaster.

"amusing,the children have such naive faith,then again, I suppose there's no point in keeping Father here any longer,I,as well as the whole of those Undertech fools,have all we need from him in the state he's in,a shame really. Father might not survive this small parlor trick those naive children have planned."

* back with Chara,Taiyō, and Tsuki...*

Chara stopped straight in front of the large chamber they and the two young girls stood in now,a horrified expression on the young demon hunters face "oh...Duncle Sans..."

the Curropt form of the once pun savvy war veteran was chained in all possible joints, the chains were made from an odd grey and black metal,Chara took note of the odd smell that made their nose scrunch up in disgust. Sans moved so little,it was alarming.

Taiyō spoke up meekly "th...those chains...the bad people talked about it...it's Ultoron." Chara looked at the young mutated girl "Ultoron? What kind of metal is that?" Tsuki answered "it's a type of metal that stops anybody bound to them,unable to use magic, and not only that, but it decreases their innate magical abilities,making them physically weak..."

Chara gulped "and Duncle Sans was stuck like this for two years...where were we? Where...was I...?"

Chara was interrupted from their thoughts when Frisk ran in from a separate hall before skidding to a stop.

"CHARA! Wait,who're they?" Chara turned to their sibling quickly "Oh! Frisk,you got my text,er,this is Taiyō and Tsuki Gōmon muzai,these jerks captured and experimented these poor girls for years..."

Frisk's eyes softened with an expression of pity and remorse "I'm so sorry,after all this, I promise we'll take care of you,like...a family would."

The two girls nodded,with the first genuine smiles for most likely many years.

Chara smiled,leave it to Frisk,no doubt the kindest human they knew,though Frisk decided to change the subject "so...this is Dad,huh?"

Chara nodded solemnly "yep... And apparently,those chains are made of Ultoron,some kind of anti-magic metal,plus it totally drains him..."

Frisk gulped "well,we should free him and use our spell,it's going to drain a lot of our magic energy,so we'll need to rely on hand to hand combat if we run into any more Undertech bozos."

Chara nodded as they walked to Frisk,said maddening magenta eyed wizard pulled up their right sleave of their shirt,both siblings gave a nod as they linked eachothers hands.

A flow of magic surrounded the two wizards,Taiyō and Tsuki stood back warily as a circle of flames and magical vines began circling around the both of the casters,a golden mark suddenly appeared on the arms that linked eachother,just near the wrists,it looked to be a skull with eyesockets shaped like upside down hearts,underneath it,a cluster of flames and vines.

Frisk and Chara held their free hands out,a large,golden magic circle appearing, the center of the circle showed the guild mark of Undertale. Several other of the same magic circle appeared all over Sans' Curropt form.

"HELLFIRE FLORA DEMON...PURIFICATION!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a blinding light,Taiyō and Tsuki yelped as they covered they're eyes.

By the time the light subdued,Frisk and Chara's golden markings disapeared as the two wizards fell to the ground unconchious.

Where Sans was,the obscure chains were completely melted and burned,in the Curropt's place,was a single SOUL Sphere,instead of the shattered black SOUL,as per usual of a Curropt,was an upside blue SOUL.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Chara is piiisssssed,note to self,don't ever make a demon hunter angry :I
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! And do tell me what you all think! :3


End file.
